


Movie Night

by FaboKraken



Series: The Pak Error [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaboKraken/pseuds/FaboKraken
Summary: A nice little movie night at Zim’s base.Takes place between chapter 5 and 6 of Arc 1
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: The Pak Error [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828627
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Movie Night

Zim felt his antenna perk even before he actually heard the knock on the door, pausing the movie GIR and him were watching to call up to the computer, “Who is it?”

There was a pause before the Computer intoned snidely, “I think you already know that.”

Zim glowered harshly at the ceiling, “Well, **_duh_**! It’s the two Membrane siblings.” He frowned at the TV before glancing back up nervously, “I mean, it is them... _right_?”

A deep sigh, “ _Yes_ , it’s them, Master.”

Zim shifted back into the couch, grumbling with antenna flicked back before he snapped loudly, “Well let them in then!”

There was a low groan from above before the door clicked open, Gaz and Dib peering in before Gaz shoved by her brother and stalked in towards the couch. And Zim merely moved over, picking GIR up to sit the robot in his lap. Dib, after a brief moment of hesitation, carefully walked in, instinctually on alert, but climbing up onto the couch with his sister and Zim either way.

Then, letting out a tense sigh, Zim snuggled deeper into the cocoon of blankets around him, resuming the movie with a low hum.

And the two humans merely sat there with him. Gaz snatching some of his blankets for herself before Zim offered one up to Dib as well, which, after a brief questioning stare, the boy wrapped himself up in as well.

And the movie merely played on, GIR content and quiet as Zim glanced mildly at Gaz and Dib from the corners of his eyes. The Irken felt himself relax, the two seeming to get quite invested in the action/fantasy movie while Zim’s eyelids felt heavy.  
In a way, it was nice to feel so at ease, even though Zim felt a voice buzzing around in his head that he shouldn’t let his guard down and that he shouldn’t show weakness. Zim hated that voice, blinking slowly at it and pondering briefly when it had gotten there, though soon enough he couldn’t help but let the thought drop as his eyes drooped.

And after a the brief struggle, Zim was out before he knew it, unconsciously snuggling GIR closer to himself while the two humans merely watched the TV, unaware of the other having fallen asleep. 

And that’s how things were until about halfway through the movie. The two Membrane Siblings watching the movie with intrigue.  
Overall, the plot seemed simple enough, a king being cursed into the form of a dragon after wronging a powerful warlock and then trying to amend things and make things right. It was when it was revealed that the king was actually the warlock’s ex and that the queen had gotten a love potion to get into the royal family that things started getting real interesting. Especially when the king’s son, a well known dragon slayer in the kingdom, got wind of his father supposedly dying at the claws of a great dragon.   
Dib glanced to his side to ask Zim about where he’d gotten the movie from, when he came to realize the alien was out cold, eyes shut and head lolling lazily.

With a snicker, the boy cautiously whispered, “Hey, hey, Gaz.”

The girl grunted in response, watching the characters on screen as the tensions rose. Dib merely whispered to her again, “Zim passed out.”  
  
A second pair of eyes shot towards Zim as Gaz whispered, “Wait, really?”

The two both turned and watched as Zim merely muttered lightly under his breath as he buried deeper into the pile of blankets. Gaz nudged him lightly, but the alien merely turned slightly and hugged GIR closer to himself. GIR turning to regard the two with a dopey smile and, the robot surprisingly quiet, he said simply, “Mastah is sleeeeeepy.”

Dib raised an eyebrow, “But I thought Irkens didn’t sleep.”

Gaz looked over at him and shrugged, “Well then again... Zim said he was, uh, what was it... defective?”

Dib hummed before pausing, noting something curious. “Hey, is it just me or are his antenna going _crazy_?”

And when Gaz looked over again, Zim’s antenna seemed to be twitching sharply, as they were now revealed when a blanket had slipped off the alien’s head when he’d shifted. They seemed to be creating a light humming noise as a strange rumble also seemed to come up from Zim’s chest. The girl smirked slightly and whispered sharply, “Is he purring?”

Dib held a hand over his mouth, nodding as his eyes crinkled with amusement. Carefully, the boy then eased himself down against Zim, seeing if the Irken would react. But surprisingly, the purring just got louder.

Gaz gazed at her brother with a brief flicker of awe and amusement on her usually stoic face before carefully she eased against the alien as well. And Zim merely slept on, the rumbling sound growing as his antenna twitched and vibrated.   
  
And the siblings merely let him sleep, the two going back to watching the movie and picking up a mild conversation about where they thought the plot would be going as the Irken hummed and purred beside them. 


End file.
